Happily Ever After?
by Maximumride732
Summary: When the flock broke up in STWAOES (Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports), they never got back together. Max found Dr. Martinez and Ella with Nudge and Angel, and had stayed there ever since. Now, when Max is a senior, what happens when there's two new students at her high school? FAX. Rated T for caution and whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my third FF story. I had a hiatus for a few months when I only had CinderMax up, so that's why it doesn't have many chapters…I try to update all of my stories once a day, but if I get too many then I won't.**

**Disclaimer: I am not named James. Iggy is though! I'm also a teenage girl, not a grown man. **

CHAPTER ONE

**Max POV: **

So, I'll catch you up on things before I start. As you probably know (man that sounded snobby) I'm Maximum Ride, but if you call me anything other than Max, you die. I'm now 5'11, I still have sun streaked hair, and I look about the same as I did when I was fourteen.

I'm seventeen years old. Three years ago, the Flock split up because of my half-brother, Ari. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy never returned. After I found out Dr. Martinez was my mom and Ella's my half-sister, Angel, Nudge, Total, and I went back to Arizona and had a teary reunion. Mom adopted Nudge and Angel, but I still go by my last name Ride, but Nudge and Angel go by Martinez.

Mom put us in school. Nudge is fourteen, and Angel is nine. They still look and act the same, they're just taller. Okay, now that that's out of the way…..

Today marks the third year since I've seen the other half of the Flock. We all pretend to be over them, but Angel misses her brother, I miss my right-wing man, and we all miss all of them.

I got up and chose something to wear. That never gets old, having more than one outfit at a time. I got some jeans and a plain black tee. Quickly, I brushed my hair. I walked out to smell food. "Bacon and pancakes!" I yelled. Of course, I still loved food. I need more of it than I used to. I sat down in between Angel and Ella, and Nudge, Mom, and Total (yes, he still sits at the table). Angel gave my hand an assuring pat. "It will be okay, Max. We all miss Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. I wish I could see my brother, too," she said, and my heart gave a little jerk. I looked at Nudge, and she was quiet, for once. Ella broke the awkward silence. "How about we do something after school? Maybe we can go to the lake or something." Mom nodded. "I think that would be great for us, you three in particular," she said, motioning to Angel, Nudge, and I. "Oh, I see, think that just because I'm a dog means I don't miss the boys. I wish I wasn't always stuck in a house full of girls, you know!" I glared at Total. "Yeah, I could go flying. There's some hawks that used to live around here, and there was a cave that's perfect for diving. It's right over Lake Mead." I looked at Nudge, and she burst into tears. "F-F-Fang and I st-stayed there wh-wh-when you s-saved E-Ella," she shuddered. I mentally punched myself. _Really, Max? _I asked myself.

_It's not your fault, Max, _Angel's voice said in my mind, and she patted my hand. I got out of my seat and went around the table to hug Nudge. "I'm sorry, Nudge. I forgot about that." I had a sudden idea. I looked around at Ella, Mom, Nudge, Angel, and Total. "We're going to make this day great. I know we can," I said. Nudge nodded through her tears. She was being awfully quiet. While she still talks a lot, it's been different for the past few years. "I know we can, Max. We will. We can pretend that the rest of them don't exist, if they're still alive. We can give you makeovers, too!" She burst into tears. "What if they aren't alive?" she cried. I shook my head. "They are. I know they are." I didn't want to tell them I'd been reading Fang's blog. "No makeovers, though," I said. They gave me Bambi eyes. I tried not to look at them, but then I reminded myself: They want today to be amazing. I just sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just give me a few minutes," I said. I still had an hour. I always wake up early, usually to go flying. Instead I just went into my room. I turned on my laptop. Yes, Mom got us a bunch of unneeded things that came in handy, like laptops and iPods. I went to the same place as always: Fang's blog.

**Fang's blog: Welcome!**

**Date: September 17, 2013**

**You are visitor: 156,678,435**

**What's up? The counter thing broke again. So the number should be higher. **

**This marks the third year of not being with the girls in the Flock. It's not going to be a good day. We're starting school. You see, we never found our parents (I would've mentioned that), but we're going to pretend to be normal. We found a completely abandoned cabin somewhere in the U.S. (not saying where), and are pretending to be normal. We all have multiple pieces of clothing, so we won't look homeless. Gazzy has been bugging to go to school. I sometimes forget he's only eleven.**

**Well, I have to go soon. I wish I could say that there were six of us going, but I don't even know if Max, Angel, and Nudge are alive. Maybe they were eliminated in Itex. I don't know, but I'll never let Iggy and Gazzy know that. Max, Angel, and Nudge: If you're out there, I miss you guys. I hope you're safe. **

**Fly On,**

**-Fang **

I read this a few times. Fang missed us? He thought we were dead? That made me angry. He didn't think I could stay alive through all of this? The only thing that almost killed me was missing having all of my Flock. Ella and Nudge ran in, Angel right behind them. I shut off my laptop quickly. That was really close to them seeing it. I hope they never look up his blog. The Flyboys are still after them, even if all of them have left them alone. Even if we destroyed Itex, that doesn't mean that all the scientists are dead and resting. They haven't given up yet. I know they won't rest until they die. I let them set me down for makeup, even though I hated it. You see, I was still the Flock leader. While Mom adopted the girls, I'm still in charge of them, and she accepts that.

I looked at my arm, seeing the scars from having my chip removed all those years ago. I almost cried, remembering getting it out. I had the Valium that day, and told Fang how much I loved him. Even if it was the Valium, I hated remembering it. I wished that they would come back. Ari is gone, and they are, too. Fang never came when I sent him that email, and it killed me. After they were done making me up, I was allowed to look in the mirror.

I looked like a… seventeen year old girl with makeup on. My lips were this red color, my eyes had what Nudge called a "smoky eye effect", whatever that was. My eyes also had black eyeliner and mascara. I looked pretty, but not like Max. They handed me something to wear, and I sighed in relief when I saw it wasn't a skirt or dress. They handed me red skinny jeans and my Bulls in the Bronx Pierce the Veil tee. I found a love for music when we came here, mostly for the post-hardcore genre. It relaxed me and understood my feelings most of the time. They straightened my wavy hair, and I looked okay, I guess. Not too girly, and like Max, just a little different. My shirt didn't have holes in it, and I'd like to keep it that way, so I couldn't fly to school. I decided to walk, considering it was a nice day. The girls were getting a ride with Mom, but I hate riding in cars. I've never been fond of it, but Nudge and Angel had grown used to it. I turned on my music, and turned on Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil. I waited for my favorite line.

_My love for you was bulletproof_

_But you're the one who shot me._

I felt like I was about to cry. I still had feelings for Fang, not that I'd ever tell anyone. I put my head down. Fang was my right-wing man, my best friend, and I feel like we could have been more if he stayed. But he had to leave, and I was left alone. As the song changed to Stay Away From My Friends, I walked with my head down.

After about ten minutes of walking and listening to music, I slammed into something in the school parking lot. They caught me and said, "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up, and my heart stopped. Why was he here?

"Fang?"

**Fang POV: **

A girl slammed into me, and I caught her. She was wearing red skinny jeans and a shirt that said Bulls in the Bronx with a bull on it. "Fang?" she asked, her voice a whisper. I looked at her face, and my heart stopped. Max looked at me. I quickly put her back on her feet. "Max," I said. She walked up to me, and I opened my arms. Sure, I'm not a hug person, but Max was an exception. She walked hesitantly into my arms. After realizing I was really here, she wrapped her arms around me. After a minute, she asked, "Where's Iggy?" I nodded towards Iggy, waiting at the entrance to the school. He was waiting for me, and I told him I was going to walk around a bit. Max then punched me hard in the stomach. "How dare you leave us? I'll tell Nudge and Angel that you're here. You have no idea how much I've missed you guys. Where's Gazzy? I need to see my Flock!" She ran over to Iggy, me on her heels. She tapped the back of his hand like she used to and hugged him. "Max?" he asked. She laughed. "Yes, Ig, it's me," she said, and started crying.

**A/N: How was it? The other chapters will be longer, but I figured since this is just starting the story, I wouldn't make it really long. I might be updating it later today, if I have time. **

**I do this thing in all of my chapters called Song of the Chapter (SOTC). I put song lyrics at the bottom of the chapter in an A/N and you guess them (No cheating with Google or YouTube!), so I'll start that. **

**This chapter's SOTC:**

_**You'll never know  
I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight.  
She said, "Hotels are cheap,  
And there's one down the street."  
But, don't you threaten me with a good time.  
Murder the moment.  
My God, I'm the serpent.  
I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me.**_

Maybe we're just having too much fun.  
Maybe you can't handle yourself,  
Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

I've been having this dream that we can fly,  
So maybe if we never wake up, we can see the sky.

**There's a hint in the chapter, just saying. Review, follow, and favorite! (If you want, of course)**

**-Maximumride732**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Also, I should be updating more often, but I needed a break. I've had aikido (martial arts) classes and was tired of writing.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Queen (guest): Thanks! **

**U dont want 2 no (guest): Thanks! Also, you got the SOTC (Bulls in the Bronx-Pierce the Veil). I love PTV too, I'm hopin got see them in less than a month in American Dream tour with two of my other favorite bands (OM&M and BMTH) but I probably won't get to go.**

**Guest: Thanks! I updated CinderMax yesterday and Battle of the Bands today, so here's my update here!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: this is the only disclaimer from this point on. I am a fan of Maximum Ride and any music I use in this, but I am a teenage girl, not a man named James Patterson and I'm not in a band even though I play guitar, piano, violin, and I like to sing. **

**Claimer: I own all of my characters I made up. I usually take names of people who I know and put them in, and I actually do have issues with a girl named Camryn. She's in this chapter.**

**-Maximumride732**

CHAPTER TWO

**Max POV:**

I hugged Iggy for the longest time. Then I saw that my makeup that Ella, Nudge, and Angel put on didn't smear. Good. I couldn't believe two members of the whole flock were here. I missed Fang so much. I knew I was going to forgive them eventually, but not quite yet. I heard a squeal behind me.

"Fang? Like the guy in Fang's blog? OMG, you are so amazing! Here, I can show you around, you don't want to hang with the school freak," she said, pointing at me. It was Camryn. She went by Cammi, but I call her Camryn. She was a bully to me, and I knew Mom would be angry if I used my superhuman strength to deck her, and I didn't want her to be disappointed in me. Fang looked at the two of us, and saw that I didn't get along with her. "Uh, I'm okay, Max and Iggy are my friends." She looked at me. "You? Friends with Max? You could be so much more popular if you weren't."

Fang looked uncomfortable. Who could blame him? Camryn was eyeing him a little too much and kept yanking up her pink miniskirt to reveal as much of her legs as possible. I smirked. She was the queen bee of the school, and I hated her. She was mean to Ella, too. Her last boyfriend was the moron who shot me in the wing when I met Ella. She pulled her tank top up a bit, so now you could see both all of her legs and half of her stomach. I looked away and saw Iggy. "Ig, you should be glad you can't see the demon in front of me." He looked confused. "What, the one with the loud heels?" I nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see. "Iggy, I'm nodding," I said. Camryn was still flirting with Fang. "I'm Camryn," she said, swooning over him. I took out my phone and snapped a picture for later.

"Uh, I have to go," Fang said, grabbing my hand. Camryn's face was priceless, and I wish I had a picture. We walked into the school. "Fang, Iggy, don't tell Gazzy that we're here. I'm not telling Angel and Nudge. We're going to surprise them." They both nodded. "Well, Angel doesn't read minds as much anymore, so it's fine." I looked at their schedules. "Fang, you and I hav first, fourth, lunch, and ninth period together. Ig, we have first, third, lunch, and eighth period together. So, uh, your lockers are that way," I said, pointing. Fang nodded. Iggy pulled out the key the office gave him, and Fang got out his combination. I saw my locker was across the hall from theirs, and opened it. I carried my bag, so I didn't put anything in it except my wind breaker. **(Their wings contract so that you can't see them through tee shirts) **Fang followed my suit, and Iggy did, too. I held Iggy's arm so he wouldn't run into anything or anyone, considering the halls were packed. "Let's head to first period," I said.

**Fang POV: **

After this girl who clearly didn't get along with Max flirted with me, I grabbed Max's hand. I missed holding it, and then something occurred to me: What if Max had a boyfriend? I pushed the thought away, and started to walk inside. Iggy was on Max's other side, his fingers grazing her wind breaker so he didn't get lost in this new territory. I looked over at Max. She was wearing makeup. I wondered if she turned slightly girly or something after we left, but her outfit showed differently. We walked into what I assumed was our homeroom and first period classroom. Max went straight to the back corner, I sat in the seat next to her, and Iggy sat in the seat in front of her. I looked at Max again. She looked over and smiled a little at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. "So, Max, is makeup an everyday thing for you?" I asked. She laughed, and I was reminded of how much I missed her laugh. "No, I let Nudge, Angel, and Ella do it. Nudge and Angel were upset, seeing as it's the third year since…" she trailed off, and I knew what she was thinking without reading minds like Angel. I squeezed her hand.

A few minutes later, a bell rang, making me jump. Max laughed. "Haven't heard a bell in a while, huh?" she asked. I shook my head. Iggy chimed in, "When can we see everyone? Well, hear everyone at least?" Max laughed again. "My mom is picking Nudge and Angel up. Angel and Gazzy are probably at the same school, but they shouldn't run into each other. The elementary school is split up. Gazzy's in fifth grade, right?" I nodded. "I walk home. You guys can pick up Gazzy. You remember my mom's house, right, Fang?" she asked. I nodded again. "Meet us there. Go to the window in the back, it's me and Ella's room, and I'll let you in to surprise the others. Don't tell Gaz where we are, though." I just said, "Okay," The teacher started class, and called role. He got to our names.

"Maximum Ride?"

"Here," Max said, raising her hand. The teacher, Mr. Miller, called a few more names and go to ours.

"Jeffrey Walker?"

"Here," Iggy said, raising his hand.

"Nicholas Walker?"

"Here," I said, also raising my hand.

Max looked over at us, and I knew she was thinking of the Nick and Jeff Walker when we lived with Anne. I shrugged. "I needed names," I whispered. I looked over to the right to see who was on the other side of me. It was the Camryn girl from before. She was making eyes at me, and I almost gagged. She threw her long red hair over her shoulder, and her brown eyes were wide while she smiled at me. Her hair reminded me of my first girlfriend, Lissa's hair, and her eyes weren't as pretty as Max's were.

After five other boring classes, it was time for lunch. Iggy found me. He couldn't see, but we had most classes together, and someone in his class guided him in the halls, which made both of us uneasy.

I saw Max sitting in a round table alone, and I dragged Iggy beside me to her. "Hey," she said, looking up from her phone. "I was just talking to Ella. I told her the plan, and she's distracting the others and making sure Angel can't read my mind by thinking weird things to catch her attention." Iggy perked up. "Who's Ella?" he asked. "Oh, it's my half-sister. She's fifteen, almost sixteen. I saved her when we were saving Angel all those years back." Iggy nodded. "Ah," he said. We ate about quadruple of everyone else, but we needed calories.

After another boring three periods, it was time to get the others. Angel got picked up at the back by Max and we got Gazzy at the front building. He didn't set any explosives off, thank God.

After twenty minutes of walking, I found the cabin Max and I had been in. I went to the back. "Gaz," I said. "Be silent. We need food." He nodded. I opened the back window and Iggy and I climbed in, Gazzy following. He saw Max and jumped over to her. "Max!" he said. "I missed you!" She smiled and hugged him. "Me too, Gazzy. Let's go see Angel and Nudge." He nodded eagerly.

"Mom!" Max called. "Look at these guys!" Everyone ran out, and the guys and I got tackled in hugs. I heard a lot of 'I missed you' and 'you're alive!'. Even I was smiling, and everyone except me was crying (happily, I hope).

After we all hugged and whatnot, Dr. Martinez said, "I'm making chocolate-chip cookies!" Max ran right to the kitchen. "Well, Max, I see you haven't changed much," I said.

**Max POV:**

We all sat at the table, even though it was meant for five, not eight. I was squeezed in between Nudge and Iggy. Iggy was showing off to Ella, which was funny. He kept touching things and shouting out the colors.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch when Angel walked up to me. She still read minds, but hadn't tried to take over our semi-flock since we broke up the Flock, and acted like she used to, but older. She was still my baby girl.

"Iggy likes El," Angel said. I laughed. "I know, Ange. And that's _without _reading minds. He's acting like the goof he was when we were in the Flock." Gazzy ran up to Angel, and they ran off to play something.

Fang walked into the living room. "So," he said. I noticed he had a bag slung over his shoulder, probably for the laptop. He came over, moved my feet off the couch, and sat down. I put my feet back, now on top of him. "Hey, I was going to use my laptop," he said. I smirked. "You moved my feet off of _my couch,_" I said, and he shrugged, putting his laptop on the arm of the couch. I read over his shoulder, knowing I'd read it later anyway. It was the thing where he replied to fans.

**Gamergirl64: Hey, Fang! Where are you going to school? I have a cabin in Arizona you can stay in!**

_**Well, Gamergirl64, no thanks. Either this is a trap or you'll get hurt. Plus, I'm not in Arizona. I think. **_

He kept on replying to these fans. He closed the laptop a bit later and stood up. "Where are you staying?" I asked, out of curiosity of course. He shrugged. "An old cabin we found." I nodded. "Uh, my mom said you could stay in the spare rooms if you want. There's two of them." He nodded. "Okay, that might work. Y'know, we don't know if the people that live there are coming back." "Okay," I said. He stood up and walked out, probably to talk to Iggy and Gazzy.

I walked into my room and turned on my laptop to spy-er, read- Fang's blog.

**Welcome to Fang's blog!**

**Date: September 17, 2013 (again)**

**You are visitor: 159,384,375**

**Hey, it's me again. So, guess what? Max is at my new school (once again, not saying where), Angel is at Gazzy's school, and Nudge is at the middle school. We might be staying with them since Max's mom has extra rooms. Uh, other than that, I guess I'll answer questions.**

I kept reading the replies, until one made my blood run cold.

**Lissathequeen: Hey, Fang! I hope you're somewhere near me again, "Nick", haha. See you soon, Fang!**

**Fang: Hey, Liss. I don't know if I'm near you, and that's my code name. ;) Maybe I'll see you soon.**

Was this _Lissa _like _the _Lissa? She made my stomach churn when I saw her and Fang together. And _Liss? _

**A/N: Hahahaha, I had to put Lissa in! I figured there isn't Brigid since they broke up in STWAOES, but I might add her in later…MWHAHAHAAHA. **

**Sorry it was so late!**

**Last chapter's SOTC: Bulls in the Bronx-Pierce the Veil**

**This chapter's SOTC: **

_**Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.**_

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

**BYE! I'LL BE BACK!**

**-Maximumride732**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've had many tests and such and I need to focus on getting good grades (I don't like getting anything lower than an A because I'm a nerd). Replies to reviews:**

**CodeBlue19: Thanks, it means a lot to be told that . Also, the song was Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin, so you got the SOTC right!**

**Queen (guest): haha, I don't know ;) I can be pretty evil**

**Lila (guest): I'm sorry it's been a while, I've been busy. I just finished a new chapter of CinderMax, and I'm updating Battle of the Bands right after this.**

**PLEASE READ! I have a new story for any TFIOS (the Fault In Our Stars) fans! It's called I Will See You Again, and I'd love if you read it! I'm updating it today or tomorrow!**

CHAPTER THREE

**Max POV:**

The rest of the day I read all of Fang's Blog and tried to see if he contacted Lissa before this. There was no sign of her except for when we were at school with her when we stayed with Anne, so maybe he was just being polite. I snorted. Polite? That wasn't the Fang I remembered.

I realized the only thing I could really do was ask him. I was hoping he would just tell me. I mean, I don't mind if they were together, right? The Voice, ever so irritating, decided to comment. _The less you lie to yourself, the easier it will be to accept the facts, Max, _it said. I groaned in frustration. What was that supposed to mean?

I walked into the guest room that Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were staying in. Gazzy was getting a shower (it seems he isn't complaining about getting them anymore) and Iggy was making something with my mom and Ella.

I knocked on the open door to let him know I was there. "Fang?" I asked, and he looked up. "I have to ask you something."

**Fang POV:**

Max stood in my doorway, her hair in a sloppy bun, wearing sweatpants and her t-shirt from earlier. "Fang? Can I ask you something?" I nodded, still taking in the beauty that had grown since I last saw her.

"Uh, I might have been reading your blog, and you called Lissa from the school 'Liss'," she said, making air quotes around 'Liss'. She continued. "So, have you been," she paused, "seeing her at all?" I was at a loss for words. I will admit that I've seen Lissa a few times and we kept in contact for a while, but I wasn't really into her. She was nothing to me compared to Max. I shrugged. "I mean, I've talked to her a bit, but we're not 'together'. We're just friends." She seemed to relax a bit. "Okay," she said. "Thanks."

Just then the other four walked in. Max smiled and stuck out her left fist. Angel and Nudge stacked their left fists, and Iggy and Gazzy followed. I stuck my fist on top, and Total ran in. "Wait!" he said. We all moved out fists so he could stack his paw on top of our fists. We all bumped each other's fists and smiled. We were together again, as the Flock we were three years ago.

Max, Angel, and Nudge started to walk out. I grabbed Max's arm. "Wait. Do you maybe want to talk?" I asked. She looked back and nodded. "Give me fifteen minutes to tuck all of them in," she said. I nodded. She walked back into the room we were staying in and tucked Gazzy in, and then she walked over to Iggy. "Goodnight, Ig," she said, hugging him. "Oh, and I set you guy's alarm." She walked out, shutting the door.

I opened the door and walked out, closing it behind me, and walked into the living room to wait for her. I heard her talking to the girls in the other room. I sat down on the couch, taking everything in. Nudge and Angel had really grown up and matured, and I wished for the millionth time in the past few years that I didn't leave and take Gazzy and Iggy with me.

I thought about Max. She looked so beautiful. She was still funny and sarcastic, but I knew she was more guarded now. It was like she didn't fully trust me. I couldn't blame her. I was getting close with her, and left because of Ari. Sure, I regretted the day I left, but I think I was right. Even if Iggy was her half-brother, he tried to kill us, and almost succeeded. I couldn't just accept that.

I wished that I had come back after he "retired". That was one thing that Max would probably never forgive me for, and would _never _forget. I looked at the light on the ceiling and just let everything sink in. The Flock was together, hopefully forever this time. _Nothing lasts forever, _a Voice in my head said. Yes, I have been hearing the Voice in my head since I left.

Max walked out, snapping me out of my daze. She had a wind breaker on, and threw mine at me. "Let's go. I like to actually sleep at night, and I have to wake up early." I nodded and pulled the wind breaker over my head.

We walked out and snapped out our wings, careful not to whap them into each other. She ran next to me, taking off high into the air, the wind stinging my face. "Where are nwe going?" I shouted over the wind. "You'll see!" she replied.

We kept flying until we reached a cliff. Not just any cliff, though. It was the cliff that was over Lake Mead, where we flew with the hawks. I smiled in memory of it. I saw the large nests. We flew over and landed on the cliff. Max sat down cross legged, and I sat next to her. "So, there's still hawks here?" I asked. Max shook her head. "Rarely. They've been here a few times, but not usually until summer. So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. Oh, great, time to get emotional. "Us," I said shortly. The less I said, the better.

Max just looked at me, her mouth slightly open. A few seconds later, she shut her mouth, and her eyes turned steely. "There _is _no _us,_" she said. "Just because we saw you again doesn't mean everything's okay between us. You still left, and I can't just _forgive _you for it!" Her voice was steadily rising. She jumped up and snapped her wings, falling a little and then flying up at full speed. "Wait!" I tried to yell to her, but I knew that she was too far away to hear, and she wouldn't listen even if she did hear me.

I jumped up and flew, knowing it was the only thing to do. I could fly fast but she could fly faster. I poured on the speed and got a bit closer to her. I knew it was too late, though. She was already landing to go to the house. I flew and landed on the porch, running in. Dr. Martinez was in the kitchen when I walked in. "Where's Max?" I asked. She pointed towards the girl's room. "I don't think she wants to talk to you, though, Fang. Why don't you go to bed and talk to her in the morning?" I nodded, but really wanted to talk to her now. I knew there was no chance. Once Max made up her mind, there was no way to change it.

_There's always a way, Fang, _the Voice said.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I really like this chapter. I hope you guys did, too! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to write Battle of the Bands now and then the second chapter of I Will See You Again. **

**Last chapter's SOTC: Had Enough- Breaking Benjamin**

**This chapter's SOTC:**

_**And we dream of the day, when our kids can play  
In the streets with no fear of being taken away  
Fathers raise their sons with respect and love  
Handle anger and pain with no need for no guns  
If we hope to be free it takes you and me  
To start over here and now  
'Cause this world is the way it is,  
It's how we raise our kids.**_

I wrote this song for my mother,  
Wrote this song for our father  
So hopefully we can come together  
And hopefully make things a little better.

I am free now  
Free to live without my fears  
I believe now  
There's a reason why I'm here.

**Hopefully I'll update again this weekend!**

**-Maximumride732**


End file.
